Amigos & Amantes
by Anne S
Summary: Como Hermione podia estar gostando de Harry? Ela tinha ajudado ele com a Cho e tudo o mais e agora estava sentido calfrios toda vez que se encontravam. Mas Hermione estava disposta a esquecer ele com todas as forças que tinha. Mas como ela poderia fazer
1. A Toca

**Título:** Amigos & Amantes

**Autora: **Anne Summers

**Disclaimer: **Eu pedi, implorei, chorei, berrei, fiz manha, mas a JK não me deu os personagens... O jeito foi pegar emprestado por uns tempos...** :D**

**Sinopse: **Como Hermione podia estar gostando de Harry? Ele seria a última pessoa que ela se atreveria a pensar em gostar. Ela tinha ajudado ele com a Cho e tudo o mais e agora estava sentido calfrios toda vez que se encontravam. Como pode uma amizade tão grande, grande o bastante para se considerarem irmãos, poderia se tornar uma grande paixão. Mas Hermione estava disposta a esquecer ele com todas as forças que tinha. Mas como ela poderia fazer isso se o sentimento que ela sentia era incontrolavel?

**E-mail: **babybaby232 arroba hotmail ponto com

**N/A:** A história começa já na Toca. Rony tinha convidado Hermione para ir lá junto com Harry. Aí Hermione sente o primeiro sintoma de que está gostando de Harry, mesmo que não de muito bola para o "pequeno calafrio".

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**A Toca **

Hermione estava sentada no sofá da Toca, ela estava esperando Harry chegar. Rony o convidará para ir a toca. Hermione queria tanto saber como ele estava. Poxa! Parecia que tudo acontecia a ele! Perdeu os pais, perdeu o padrinho e ainda tinha aquele seu heroísmo nas suas costas. O que mais faltava acontecer? Hermione estava preocupada, desde o final do ano letivo ele andava estranho. É claro que depois da morte de Sirius era de se esperar que ele ficasse assim, mas Hermione achava que ele tinha algo a esconder. Mas o que seria? Ela tinha certeza de que um dia ele iria lhe contar. Sempre lhe contava tudo. E ela sempre o ajudava. Ás vezes chegou a ajudar-lo sem que ele precissace de ajuda, só por costume. Mas nunca o deixou na mão, nem mesmo quando ele precisou de ajuda com a Cho Chang, ela sempre tinha notado que Harry sentia alguma coisa por aquela garota, mas o ajudou mesmo achando que ela não era a pessoa certa para Harry, mas também quem poderia ajudar Harry naquela ocasião? Rony? Rony era mais tapado nesse assunto que o próprio Harry. Porque, então, ele não se abria com ela. Desde o seu quarto ano, Harry se tornará mais fechado e carrancudo. Também com cada coisa que aquele garoto já sofrerá era de se surpreender que ele ainda estava de pé. Parecia que cada ano que passava ficava pior para ele. Ela desejava que este ano não fosse assim, que finalmente ele poderia ter um descanso, mas sabia que não seria assim, afinal a segunda guerra estava finalmente declarada. Queria poder ajuda-lo de alguma forma. Mas como?

Alguém abriu a porta. Era o senhor Wesley, Fred, Jorge, Rony e por último Harry. Ela se levantou rapidamente e correu para abraça-lo.

- Ah, Harry! Está tudo bem com você? - ela deixou de abraça-lo para encara-lo, ele estava com os olhos mais tristes do mundo, mas ainda restava um pouquinho de brilho nos fundo dos seus olhos verdes. Hermione queria abraçar ele de novo, mas a sra. Wesley foi mais rápida.

- Olá, Harry! Espero que você tenha se alimentado bem. Mas não parece que está. Você está tão magro, querido. Venha mais dentro. Os seus tios não lhe atormentaram muito estas férias não é? Você está legal? - Disse ela num tom maternal.

- Calma, mamãe! Muitas perguntas ao mesmo tempo, deixa ele pelo menos respirar. - disse Rony. a sra.Wesley o soltou, Harry começou a abrir a boca quando Gina apareceu na cozinha e também o abraçou.

- Que isso Harry? Agora todas as garotas resolveram te abraçar? - deisse Fred num tom extrovertido. Gina o deixou de abraçar depois de uns segundos e como os outros perguntou se ele estava bem, o garoto apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Hermione o acompanhou com o olhar. Ele estava tão diferente, parecia que um dementador estava próximo a ele, de tão triste que o garoto se apresentava, ela tinha uma impressão de que ele estava para desabar em lágrimas. Mas não desabou, pelo ao contrário, quando ele passou por ela para ter acesso a sala, lhe deu um grande sorriso.

- Eu estou bem Hermione. Não se preocupe. - disse ele, agora estava sendo empurrado pelos demais (Fred e Jorge) que tentavam passar para a sala. Hermione tinha a leve impressão de que sentira um pequeno calafrio subiu a espinha quando Harry lhe deu aquele sorriso.

------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Bom não está lá essas coisas, mas eu prometo que vou melhorar, o capitulo não é tão grande, mas eu tenho a leve impressão de que os outros vão ser. E por favor comente, mesmo se acharem que está ruim.

**Ps.:** Ás vezes eu demoro um pouquinho pra publicar.


	2. Calafrios

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Calafrios **

- Eu já vou fazer as tarefas Hermione. Me deixe em paz! - disse Rony furioso com a amiga.

- Mas Rony, falta uma semana para voltarmos a Hogwarts e eu nem te vi tocando em um pergaminho! - retrucou a garota. Hermione estava sentada ao lado de Harry enquanto o garoto jogava xadrez com Gina.

- Hermione, deixa quieto - disse Harry enquanto colocava uma mão nas costas da amiga para alcama-la, mas parecia que ela tinha ficado mais nervosa. Ela levantou-se do sofá e subiu as escadas. O que será que ele tinha feito? Ela andava muito estranha ultimamente. Parecia querer se afastar dele. Tudo bem que ele já não era o mesmo, mas Hermione nunca fora assim com ele, sempre estava ao seu lado. O que será que ela tinha? Gina se levantou e foi atrás de Hermione.

- Hermione! Espere! - gritou Gina alcançando Hermione. Elas entraram no quarto, deixando a porta do quarto entreaberta. Hermione se sentou na cama, estava com o rosto vermelho. - O que foi que aconteceu? Por que você saiu correndo da sala? Você anda muito estranha sabia? Está me parecendo que você quer se afastar da gente! - despejou Gina.

- Ai! Gina desculpa se eu tenho dado está impressão, mas é que... ah sei lá! Não sei como dizer isso. - Hermione estava realmente muito confusa. Na hora em que Harry tocou em suas costas ela sentiu um enorme calafrio percorrer entre as suas entranhas. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

- É o Harry não é? - questionou Gina. Hermione se surpreenderá. Como ela podia perceber isso?

- Como você sabe? - Hermione perguntou, espantada.

- Ora, Hermione! Esses dias atrás você ficou super vermelha quando encostou na mão dele. Só ele mesmo para não perceber. Ah! E Rony também. - disse Gina soltando risadinhas. Realmente esses dias atrás ela desceu para tomar um café da manhã e quando foi pegar a torrada Harry foi junto para pegar, e a sua mão foi de encontro a dele, ela ficou quente, mas ele pegou a torrada como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ah, Gina! Por que eu estou assim? . - disse Hermione, deitando-se no colo de Gina.

- Talvez você goste dele!. - disse Gina fazendo carinho na cabeça de Hermione.

- Não! Eu sempre considerei ele como uma grande amigo. - disse Hermione levantando de repente.

- E quem disse que você não pode achar algo á mais dele? - perguntou Gina.

- Mas Gina... Ah! Já não sei mais! Toda vez que eu estou perto dele sinto um calafrio. - respondeu Hermione, sonhadoramente - E eu não gosto disso. - disse ela saindo do transe.

- Ah! Fala sério Hermione! Eu também já senti isso e posso garantir que você gosta. Eu acho que você está gostando sim dele. - disse Gina brava.

- Mas ele não sente isso! - disse ela. - Eu acho que ele ainda sente algo em relação a Cho. - Hermione desabafou.

- Bom eu não sei se ele sente a mesma coisa que você, mas posso ter certeza de que pela Cho ele não sente mais nada. Aquela galinha! - respondeu furiosa Gina. Hermione olhou para ela interrogativa.

- Que foi? Você também se sentiria assim se ela te roubasse o seu namorado, o que me dói é saber que ela não sente nada por ele, só está com ele para fazer ciúmes ao Harry. - explodiu Gina.

- Puxa, Gina! Eu pensei que era você que tinha terminado com ele! - disse Hermione.

- E terminei! Eu peguei ele no flagra com a Chang. Ele pensava que podia ter as duas! Realmente os dois se merecem. - disse a ruiva. - E não tente mudar de assunto srta. Granger! Você tem que contar ao Harry sobre o seus sentimentos! - continuou ela.

- O que? Não é claro que não! Gina! Ele me considera como uma irmã, se eu contar á ele sobre o que eu sinto estragaria a nossa amizade. - quase gritou Hermione.

- Bom, é! Mas... quero dizer e se ele sentir a mesma coisa? - perguntou a Hermione.

- Gina, você já viu ele ficar vermelho perto de mim? - começou Hermione.

- Bem... não... mas... - mas ela foi interrompida por Hermione.

- Por acaso ele deu a entender que gosta de mim? - continuou Hermione.

- Hum... não que eu tivess - mas foi imterrompida de novo por Hermione.

- Então Gina! Ele me considera uma irmã e se eu me abrisse com ele com certeza ficaria um clima estranho! E poderia por em risco uma amizade! - respondeu uma desesperada Hermione se jogando na cama.

- É... Olha Hermione só não quero que você fique triste, eu não gosto de você assim. Tente ao menos fingir que não gosta dele, aí você não se isola tanto nem fica tão frustrada! - disse Gina agora ela quem se levantava.

- Pode deixar Gina! Eu vou esquecer ele! - disse Hermione se levantando e ficando em frente de Gina. - Não imortando como seja eu vou esquecer ele!!! E - mas foi imterrompida por Gina que chutou ela na canela.

- Esquecer quem? - perguntou uma voz atrás de Hermione, assustando-a. Ela reconhecia aquela voz. Se virou lentamente para encara-lo.

- Ah! Oi Harry! - disse ela ficando vermelha.

Harry esperou mais de meia hora para que as duas descessem, mas nem sinal delas. Rony foi até a cozinha, pois a sra.Wesley estava chamando ele. Ele então resolve subir. Ele vê a porta do quarto das garotas entreaberta. Bem se estava aberta era porque não tinha problema em entrar, ele foi em direção a porta e abriu mais um pouco. Ele viu Hermione em frente a Gina, Gina olhou em direção a Harry e arregalou os olhos, Hermione parecia não ter percebido a presença dele. Hermione continuou a falar.

-... seja eu vou esquecer ele! E... - mas Gina deu um pequeno chute em Hermione e ela parara de falar.

- Esquecer quem? - perguntou Harry, interessado. Hermione virou-se para ele, estava muito vermelha, ultimamente derá para ela ficar assim sem nem um motivo aparente.

- Ah! Oi Harry! - disse Hermione.

-----------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Bem não é muito grande , mas pelo menos é decente! Sendo que essa é a minha primeira fanfic. Espero que gostem de ler, pois eu estou amando escrever. Comentem!!! BBB


	3. Agora Ferrou!

**N/A:** Oi meus amores! Bom, eu não atualizei porque eu não andava muito com a cabeça legal, e além do mais eu fui atropelada... mas eu estou bem já, to postando o 4 capitulo leiam e COMENTEM.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Agora Ferrou! **_

Agora ferrou! Pensou Gina, e agora o que ela iria fazer? Harry estava olhando para Hermione, parecia estar querendo rir de alguma coisa. Também! No lugar dele eu iria é dar uma gargalhada!. Pensou Gina olhando para a cara super vermelha de Hermione. Depois de uns cinco minutos, o que pareceu uma eternidade para Gina Harry abriu a boca novamente.

- Então! Esquecer quem? - disse ele agora parecendo realmente interessado. Hermione não abriu a boca, parecia que tinha sido petrificada. Gina resolveu, então, falar por ela.

- Krum! É... foi ele de quem ela estava falando! - soltou de repente, assustando os dois. Hermione olhou para ela com um olhar de "Obrigado", e Harry com um de entendimento e confusão.

-Eu pensei que você gostasse dele? - disse Harry, indiferente. Todo o interesse parecia ter sumido.

-E gosto. - disse Hermione, logo depois ficou vermelha, tinha falado o que não devia. Tanto Gina quanto Harry perceberam que ela tinha falado coisa que não devia, mas Harry parecia estar confuso, e todo o pequeno interesse que ele tinha mostrado antes voltou.

-Ah! Oh! Agora entendi. Você gosta dele e quer esquecer ele? - disse Harry com a expressão confusa se tornando clara.

-Hã? - disse Hermione. Gina tinha reparado que a Hermione estava fora do ar, parecia estar pensando outra coisa. Para não ficar constrangedor para a Hermione (mais) ela resolveu falar.

-É. É isso. O Vitor fez coisa que não devia, mas ela ainda gosta dele e vai tentar esquecer ele. - Gina despejou de uma só vez sem nem respirar. - E para quê tanta pergunta? Não está vendo que isto é um quarto de GAROTAS! Fora! - disse ela empurrando Harry para fora do quarto.

-Ai! Tá Bom! Estou indo! - disse Harry se afastando. (sendo empurrado)

Gina fechou a porta e olhou para Hermione, ela estava sentada na cama, parecia distante. Foi quando Gina entendeu. Hermione não tinha parado de gostar de Krum. Agora sim ela se ferrou. Pensou Gina.

------------------------------------------------------

**N/a:** Bem é isso, comentem e comentem! Bjs!


	4. Sempre Amiga, Nunca Garota

__

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Sempre amiga, nunca garota. **_

-Acorda!! Harry, Acorda!! A mamãe está nos chamando lá embaixo. - gritou Rony, para Harry. Lentamente Harry se levantou e se vestiu. Ele não tinha percebido como o tempo passara rápido. Mesmo que ele estivesse muito triste ele não podia negar que se divertirá na Toca. Certo dia Fred e Jorge falaram que eles estavam achando que o Rony estava gostando da Hermione. Rony ficará tão vermelho que parecia que estava prestes a explodir. Harry no entanto apenas concordou com a cabeça, nunca tinha reparado no Rony com essa teoria, mas estava começando a achar que Rony realmente gostava da Hermione, e se não fosse coisa da sua cabeça ele também achava que Hermione gostava de Rony. Qual explicação seria para todas aquelas brigas que Rony e Hermione já tiveram?

- Meninos! Andem logo! Já estão atrasados! - gritou a sra. Wesley da cozinha. Eles desceram as escadas e encontraram todos já vestidos, exceto Fred e Jorge que ainda estavam de pijamas tomando o café da manhã.

- Vocês não vão ir com a gente até a estação King's Cross? - perguntou Rony aos gemêos. Fred e Jorge balançaram a cabeça dizendo que não. Hermione se sentou ao lado de Rony e Harry ao lado de Hermione. Hermione foi pegar a torrada mas Rony e Harry foram juntos. Harry percebeu que Rony e Hermione ficarão vermelhos. Ou então Harry estava pensando tanto no caso deles que estava começando a ver coisas? Ele teve certeza de que não era a imaginação dele quando Fred e Jorge soltava risadinhas olhando para Hermione e Rony. Alguma coisa incomodou Harry, mas ele não sabia o que. Será que eles se gostavam mesmo? Não que Harry tivesse algo contra isso, mas... bem na verdade ele tinha sim. Ele não entendia como Rony poderia gostar de Hermione, quero dizer, para Harry ela sempre forá como uma irmã para ele. Ou quem sabe até descobrir que Rony gostava de Hermione. Será que Harry estava gostando de alguma forma que não fosse só amizade, de Hermione? Harry balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse tirar essa possibilidade da cabeça. Mas não era impossível. Hermione sempre ajudará Harry, até mesmo quando ele não precisava. E também não podia negar que se sentirá extremamente feliz quando encontrou com ela na Toca. E, afinal, nunca achará Hermione feia, na verdade nunca olhará para ela dessa forma. Talvez este tivesse sido o seu erro, sempre ter olhado Hermione como uma amiga e não como uma garota.

Já no expresso de Hogwarts, Hermione estava sentada junto com os meninos. Eles jogavam xadrez enquanto ela lia um livro qualquer, aliás nem ela mesma sabia o nome do livro e também não iria se surpreender se estivesse lendo o livro ao contrário, o único dono dos seus olhos era aquele garoto a sua frente. Como será que Hermione não tinha percebido antes?! Ele era lindo, dos pés a cabeça. Seus cabelos não paravam arrumados de jeito nenhum, mas isto não tirava a sua beleza, dava até um ar muito... nem ela sabia descrever, ou então aqueles olhos verdes, tão verdes... ou então aquela boca, Meu Deus, que boca! Não era grossa, mas era tão desejada. Harry se virou para Hermione, flagrando ela olhando a sua boca, ele não conseguiu conter um sorrisinho, ela sentiu suas bochechas pegarem fogo.

- Hermione, tudo bem que você já decorou todos os livros, mas ler ele de ponta-cabeça já não é demais? - perguntou Rony olhando para ela também. Ela pareceu sair do transe e olhou para Rony..

- Ah! Não enche! - disse ela escodendo o rosto no livro, ainda de ponta- cabeça. Meu Deus! Ele viu! Será que ele percebeu?! Ora é claro que ele tinha percebido! Ele tinha dado até um sorrisinho, tudo bem que para ela aquele sorrisinho tinha deixado ela de pernas bambas, mas ainda assim ela reconhecia um sorrisinho daquele, podia não ter muita experiência em garotos, mas sabia que aqueles sorrinhos significavam. Significavam que ele já tinha percebido tudo. Hermione quase soltou um gritinho quando uma idéia lhe passou a cabeça. Ele praticava oclumência, será que ele tinha visto em seus pensamentos o que ela tinha sonhado na noite passada? "Claro que não Hermione! Deixa de ser burra! Se ele tivesse visto algo em seu pensamento você teria percebido!" disse uma vozinha em sua cabeça. "Quando é que você vai esquecer ele, e perceber que ele nunca te viu como garota?! " disse a vozinha de novo em sua cabeça. ELa tinha tentado, e muito para falar verdade, mas estava sendo impossível, as vezes (vezes?) ela se flagrava olhando Harry, como se tivesse hipnotizada. Só parava quando ou ele olhava para ela ou quando Gina lhe dava um chute na canela, ela tinha sorte que aquela era só a segunda vez que Harry pegava ela observando-o. Daria o presente mais bonito da face da terra para Gina, por ela ficar ajudando a Hermione no trabalho de esquecer Harry, mesmo que não desse muito resultado. Ela se arriscou a dar uma olhada por cima do livro. Suspirou baixinho de alivio quando viu que nenhum dos dois á estavam observando. Só se arrependeu de ter olhado Harry, pois começava a entrar em outro transe. Para a salvação de Hermione, Gina entrou de repente na cabine. Os meninos olharam ela com indagação e ela só deu de ombros. Ela se sentou ao lado de Hermione. Abriu um livro que estava ao lado de Hermione e se escondeu junto com Hermione.

- Ainda bem que eu lembrei de você! Você estava admirando Harry de novo. Ainda bem que ele não estava te olhando, o que agora deu para ele fazer diretamente. - disse Gina num sussurro tão baixo que Hermione mal ouvia.

- Ah, Gina! Eu acho que ele já percebeu! - disse Hermione desesperada para Gina.

- Porque? - disse Gina no mesmo tom.

- Porque quando eu estava num desses "transes" ele me flagrou olhando-o e deu um sorrisinho. Gina deu um gemidinho.

- Calma que nós já vamos sair daqui. Daqui mais ou menos uns cinco minutos estaremos em Hogwarts. - disse ela tentando aliviar Hemrione.

- Tomara! - respondeu Hermione.

Parecia que tinha sido uma eternidade aqueles últimos cinco minutos no trem. Gina nem sabia quantos chutes derá na canela de Hermione quando eles estavam na carruagem. Mas quando sairam Hermione chegava a mancar. Gina não teve escapatória quando um grupo de quintanistas a envolveram e levaram-na para junto deles deixando Hermione sozinha com Harry e Rony. Ela olhou para Hermione como se pedisse desculpas, bom agora tinha que ser por conta de Hermione. Enquanto ela caminhava junto com seus amigos para o salão comunal, ela esbarou com uma figura alta de cabelos loiros que chagavam quase a ser brancos.

- Não olha por onde anda Wesley? - dissse ele arrogantemente. Saindo rapidamente da frente de Gina Draco se juntou aos amigos, se aquilo que ele tinha poderia se chamar de amigos. Gina quase soltou um palavrão, pena que Draco passou rapido por ela. Como é que ela podia odiar tanto aquele moleque ela não sabia, só sabia que ele era a pessoa, mais imbecil do que todos os seres do universo e suas dimensões. Ele era capaz de deixar Gina com os cabelos em pé, de tanto ódio que ela sentia por ele. No entanto Gina sentiu um leve arrepio quando este lhe falou perto do seu pecoço.

------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: Bem, esse capitulo até que eu achei bom... De qualquer maneira, tah ai... Resolvi colocar um pouco de D/G... depois de H/H é o meu shipper preferido.  
Bom é issu, BBB


	5. Se, Porque, Talvez Conclusão

**Se, Por que, Talvez.... Conclusão**

Hermione olhou para o garoto de cabelos pretos ao seu lado comendo. Talvez ela estivesse enganada, talvez não gostasse realmente dele, talvez ela apenas estava pensando muito em Harry que ficou confusa de seus sentimentos. E de qualquer maneira ela gostava de Krum. Não que ele fosse muito importante para ela. Mas era bacana saber que ele estava lá para ela. Talvez fosse essa a diferença deles. Krum sempre esteve lá, Harry não. Hermione duvidava que Harry sequer tinha pensado em Hermione em qualquer assunto que se relacionasse com os dois juntos. Hermione queria ter pelo menos uma noite em que pudesse dormir tranqüilamente sem ter que rever Harry no seus sonhos. O rosto de Harry em seus sonhos já parecia uma perseguição. Harry se virou para ela.  
  
- O que foi? – indagou ele, engolindo o pedaço de carne.  
  
- Não foi. – disse Hermione secamente. Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que ele não olhava para ela? Ela sempre esteve ali para ele! Será que ele nunca tinha percebido? Ele já não percebe? _"Honestamente, será que nunca vai perceber?" _pensou Hermione, soltando sem querer uma lágrima.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Gina estava absorta conversando com os amigos. Ela virou o rosto e encarou um garoto na mesa á frente de cabelos quase brancos, e com olhos profundamente cinzas. Ele também encarava ela. Mas não sustentou o olhar por muito tempo, ele virou-se bruscamente para continuar a conversar com Pansy. Gina olhou pra baixo. Como repugnava aquele garoto. Desde o primeiro ano em que ela tinha entrado no colégio ela já o odiava. Em parte por ele ter dito á ela que parecia que Harry não tinha gostado muito do seu cartão, que ela tinha mandado á Harry no dia dos namorados. Em outra parte, por ele ser tão arrogante e metido a besta como ele era. E também por ele ser quem ele era. Filho de Lúcio Malfoy.  
  
- O que aconteceu Gina? – perguntou Colin, vendo que ela ficará quieta subitamente.  
  
- Nada. – disse ela, disfarçando.  
  
- Por favor Gina, conheço você á cinco anos, se eu vejo algo errado com você é porque algo errado está acontecendo! – teimou Colin, Gina sorriu pra ele.  
  
- Nada de errado está acontecendo. Na verdade aconteceu. – disse ela, tendo uma pequena idéia pra se livrar do pensamento Draco.  
  
- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele.  
  
- Você tem que prometer não contar a ninguém! – murmurou ela.  
  
- Você pode confiar sempre em mim. – disse Colin, ansioso. Gina deu um grande sorriso para Colin, e então olhou para Hermione, teria que se desculpar com Hermione, mas presisava fazer algo.  
  
- Bem... – começou Gina.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco olhava atentamente para sua comida. Pansy não parava de falar um minuto, mas Draco nem dava atenção. Na verdade Draco parou de ouvi-la no instante em que ela dissera _"Ol" _. Por que será que ela não se mancava? Por que insistia em ficar contando tudo que aconteceu em suas férias? Mesmo que tivesse escrito cartas a ele todos os dias contando o dia todo pra ele, com detalhes de florzinhas na toalha da mesa e mais algumas folhas verdes berrantes desenhadas no final da toalha. Draco sentia uma leve irritação quando ela o tratava como diário. Olhou para ela com os olhos faiscando, quase murmurando _"Saía daqui!" _mas ela sequer olhava para ele, então Draco percebeu que ela olhava a mesa da frente.  
  
- Aquela vermezinha de cabelos vermelhos! – disse Pansy, maldosamente.Draco percorreu a mesa da Grifinória procurando a pessoa em que Pansy se referia, não demorou muito tempo até encontrar um par de olhos castanhos o encarando. Draco olhou atentamente a ruiva, não entendeu porque Pansy xingará a garota. A menina não parecia fazer mal a uma mosca. Apesar do olhar dela dizer a Draco que poderia estrangular ele se atreve-se a olhar mais algum segundo. Draco desviu o olhar para falar com Pansy.  
  
- O que a Weasley fez? – questionou ele. Pansy o olhou como se fosse uma coisa tão evidente que quase assustou Draco.  
  
- O que ela fez? – repetiu ela num sussurro. – Ela apenas nasceu naquela família de panacas!  
  
- Não que ela tenha culpa não é mesmo? – disse ele.  
  
- Defendendo-a? Só porque ela te olhou é? Não sabia que agora gostava de sangue-ruins! – disse ela, irritando-se.  
  
- Por favor Pansy. Invente outra. – disse Draco, inexplicavelmente nervoso, Pansy abriu a boca pra falar, mas Draco a cortou rapidamente. – Sabe, estou cansado, e meu ouvido já não ouve mais nada, e antes que eu tenha pesadelos com a sua querida voz eu prefiro me recolher! – e dizendo isso Draco se levantou, saindo do salão. Todos os olhares viravam para ele. Ninguém, no primeiro dia de aula, tinha saído do jantar antes de Dumbledore desejar uma boa noite. Mas ele pouco ligou. Descendo pelas escadas as masmorras Draco começou a refletir. Como era mesmo o nome daquela Weasley? Nagi? Não. Gani? Eca, não. Gina? Isso. Gina. Draco disse a senha e entrou para a sala comunal da Sonserina, se recolhendo para o dormitório. Já trocado Draco olhou para o teto. Gina até que era um nome bonito. Se ela ao menos tivesse caído na Sonserina... Draco fechou os olhos. Os olhos castanhos pareciam perseguilo até mesmo com os olhos fechados. _"Draco, aonde está com a cabeça?" _pensou ele, sacudindo a cabeça, e virando para o outro lado.

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estava comendo muito depressa. Queria subir logo para a sala comunal da grifinória. Mas alguns alunos ainda nem tinha tocado no prato direito. Harry tinha a estranha sensação de estar sendo observado olhou para o lado e viu Hermione olhando atentamente para ele.  
  
- O que foi? – indagou ele.  
  
- Não foi. – disse ela, secamente, e desviou o olhar. Harry parou de comer e olhou para ela, meio assustado. Ela nunca tinha falado com ele nesse tom. Definitivamente algo errado estava acontecendo. Primeiro fora na Toca em que ela mal falará com ele. Depois fora no trem que ela não parava de olhar para ele. Harry, que na hora estava pensando nela, olhou pra ela e deu um sorrisinho, pensando que ela nunca iria mudar, sempre lendo livros. Mas tinha algo errado com ela. Ela dera pra ficar vermelha a todo instante, constantemente olhava pra ele, mal falava com ele, e agora usava esse tom de voz com ele. O que tinha acontecido? _"Não é óbvio Harry?"_ disse uma vozinha em sua cabeça. _"Quantas vezes você já a colocou em risco de vida ou morte?" _a vozinha irritante retornou a falar, mas outro lado de Harry ecoava bem baixinho, _"Bem, se trata de Hermione, e quem deve escolher se vai ou não apoiar Harry é ela" _pensou Harry, mas a vozinha irritante veio de novo _"Mas ela não iria escolher ficar entre a morte e a vida?" _. Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Por que agora tudo estava tão pesado a sua volta? Por que ele tinha a impressão de que tudo que dava errado era culpa dele? Por que ela não voltava a encara-lo? O que tinha acontecido? Por que ela não confiava nele? _"Mas afinal, algum dia você já chegou nela e perguntou se algo aconteceu? Vamos realizar Harry, você nunca sequer perguntou se ela estava bem, por que ela agora haveria de contar os problemas dela pra você? Você nunca se interessou não é mesmo?"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

**N/A: **Demorou mais saiu! Ufa!! Rs..... Bom, sinceramente esse foi o capitulo que eu mais gostei!! O duro que faltou uma parte! Que pena! Era a parte do pensamente do ROny, mas deu problema no PC e fui obrigada a reiniciar o PC e então perdi a parte dele! Comentem gente! Mesmo se não gostarem! Comentem!


	6. Pensamentos em dúvidas e e novas certeza...

Caminhando lentamente para a torre da Grifinória Hermione se pôs a pensar, o que era a coisa que atualmente só fazia. Ela não tinha plena certeza sobre seus sentimentos... era verdade que ela ainda pensava em Vitor, mas afinal, não tinha acontecido muito entre eles. E mesmo sabendo sobre os sentimentos do próprio Vitor por ela, sempre restava uma dúvida. E era verdade que ela falava muito de Harry. Mas isso era porque ela estava preocupada com ele. Verdade! Ele tinha sido injustamente posto naquele torneio. Naquele momento Harry precisava ter algum apoio. Ele era o injustiçado daquela história toda. A verdade era que ele sempre precisou de ajuda. Sempre precisou de um suporte para se manter em pé. E a outra verdade era que Hermione sempre fora aquele suporte, mesmo que inconscientemente. Ela só gostaria de saber quando foi que isso mudou para algo mais. Ou talvez não tenha mudado, talvez Hermione estivesse enxergando coisas demais. Talvez tivesse confundido afeto com amor.  
- Hermione! – chamou alguém atrás dela. Harry subia as escadas, um pouco apressado, para acompanhar ela. Hermione não sabia por que, mas queria virar as costas e deixar Harry correndo atrás dela. Mas não o fez. Harry alcançou-a. – Acho que a gente precisa conversar. – disse ele, sério.  
- S-sobre o que? – era agora, será que ele tinha percebido? "Hermione!! Use a cabeça para algo útil. É claro que ele já percebeu"  
- Sobre você... e sobre... mim. – disse ele. Hermione não entendeu.  
- Sobre você? – perguntou ela curiosa.  
- De uma certa forma. – disse ele. Tinha alunos empurrando-os. Era meio óbvio por que eles estavam no meio das escadas. Hermione olhou para ele. Ela não sabia porque mas queria ficar ali parada, só olhando para os olhos verdes dele, que hoje tinha um brilho diferente. "Talvez seja seus olhos se refletindo nos dele..." disse uma vozinha na mente de Hermione. – Mas não aqui! – disse ele de repente. Hermione sentiu seu rosto ficar levemente corado. Aquilo já era um progresso, afinal se fosse há dois dias atrás ela iria parecer um tomate ambulante.  
- Ok... cadê o Rony? – perguntou ela, estranhando. Harry parecia ter se tomado só aquela hora.  
- Sabe que eu não sei... – disse ele, pensativo – Eu vi ele saindo do salão, mas não lembro de ter visto ele subindo com a gente.  
- Isso é estranho... ele não é mais monitor... não vejo razão para ele ter sumido. – disse ela pensativa.  
- Talvez ele tenha pego um atalho... – concluiu Harry. Hermione concordou.  
- É talvez... – eles seguiram juntos o tumulto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TOC TOC...  
Draco se levantou assustado. Olhou para a porta do dormitório. Oras! Quem quer que seja sabe que pode entrar. Nunca bateram antes de entrar. Também isso seria estranho... bater na própria porta do quarto. Mas insistiram.  
TOC...  
Agora um pouco mais forte. Draco ignorou de novo.  
TOC TOC TOC TOC...  
- Seria mais fácil arrombar a porta. – bufou Draco, finalmente se levantando e indo em direção a porta. Draco estava pronto pra gritar com qualquer um que estivesse na porta. Mas quando viu quem era não teve coragem. – Profª McGonal?  
- Boa Noite Sr. Malfoy. – cumprimentou ela, o olhar dela parecia severo. (Parecia?? Se ela me desse aquele olhar eu ajoelharia e pediria perdão, seja lá o que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer!)  
- B-boa noite... por que...? – mas ele não terminou a pergunta.  
- Eu que deveria fazer essa pergunta Sr. Malfoy? – disse a profº McGonal, seca. – Eu fiquei um bom tempo pensando na razão de você ter saído do jantar de abertura tão cedo. Pensei até que o senhor poderia estar com algum mal-estar, mas não o encontrei na ala hospitalar. Será que poderia sastifazer-me essa curiosidade, Sr. Malfoy? – Draco olhou para ela atentamente.  
- Não seria mais conveniente o profº Snape me fazer essa pergunta, já que ele é o atual diretor da minha casa? – perguntou Draco. Ela pareceu se espantar com a ousadia dele.  
- Seria conveniente você se preocupar com o seu cargo de monitor do que com essas bobagens. E esteja avisado, que mais uma falha dessas e você corre o risco de perder o seu cargo. E não se atreva a falar para mim o que seria conveniente ou não, isso não faz parte do seu dever. – disse ela. Draco sentiu seu rosto arder momentaneamente. – Tenha uma boa noite Sr. Malfoy. – e saiu. Draco ficou parado por alguns segundos na porta do dormitório. Quando ouviu as vozes dos alunos chegando ele bateu a porta do dormitório com força. Se enfiou de novo na cama. Por alguma razão que ele desconhecia o rosto da ruiva veio de novo em sua cabeça. Ela era uma Weasley... Ele se lembrou vagamente do final de seu quinto ano. Agora pensando bem se lembrava bem do feitiço contra o bicho-papão que ela tinha jogado nele. Ele reabriu os olhos. Tinha sido por isso que Draco não tinha esquecido o seu rosto. Draco ouviu os colegas de seu dormitório chegando. Logo o dormitório virou uma zona. Draco ouvia as risadas falsas deles. Aquilo o irritou profundamente. Afinal que motivo eles tinham de rir?  
- Será que dá para as corujas pararem de piar e dormir? – gritou ele nervoso para os colegas. Em menos de cinco minutos todos estavam em suas camas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rony não fazia a mínima idéia de onde ele ia. Ele não fazia nenhuma questão de saber. De vez em quando ele avistava alguma turma indo para a sala comunal de sua casa. O que ele queria era se esconder em algum lugar. Ele nunca se sentirá tão sozinho assim. Era verdade que em sua casa, era normal ele se sentir assim, mas desde que conhecerá Harry e Hermione fazia tempo que ele não se sentia assim. Mas parecia que os amigos estavam excluindo ele. Ele sabia que os amigos não faziam isso por querer. Rony via a cada ano o elo entre os dois se ligar cada vez mais, e por mais que doesse em Rony, ele tinha que admitir, só não entendia por que Harry e Hermione estavam demorando tanto para perceber o que ele próprio já tinha percebido, por um lado ele achava aquilo bom... esse era o lado em que ele queria Hermione para ele, mas por outro lado ele achava isso ruim... esse era o lado em que ele queria que Hermione fosse feliz. Ele só queria ser feliz também. Rony nem reparou que esbarrou com alguém.

- Desculpa – disse ele, olhando que tinha derrubado alguns livros no chão. "Quem a essa hora da noite, no primeiro dia em Hogwarts estaria carregando livros?" Rony levantou os olhos para a pessoa em sua frente. Era Luna.  
- Não foi nada. – disse ela se agachando para pegar seus livros.  
- O que você está fazendo a essa hora, vagando pelo castelo, carregando livros? – perguntou ele.  
- Nada. – disse ela. – Sabe as vezes eu gosto de levar os livros para passear.  
- Você o que? – pergunntou ele, assustado.  
- Para passear... eles gostam de tomar um pouco de ar fresco.  
- Os livros? – perguntou Rony olhando para os livros.  
- Não, os meus cabelos! – disse ela. Rony a olhou assustado. – Eu estou brincando! – disse ela sorrindo. Rony suspirou aliviado. – É claro que são os livors. – Rony olhou para o outro lado. – E você, o que anda fazendo vagando pelo castelo a essa hora?  
- Pensando... – disse ele.  
- É, isso eu sei. – ela disse. Eles caminharam em direção a uma escada meio escondida. – Dói não dói? – perguntou ela.

O que? Pensar? – perguntou ele, olhando para ela. – É... ás vezes... – disse ele pensativo – Principalmente quando estou na aula de poções. – disse ele. Ela riu.  
- Não... digo... se sentir sozinho. – disse ela. Rony a olhou.  
- Como você sabe como estou me sentindo? – perguntou a ela, espantado.  
- Eu não sei. Você acabou de confirmar. – disse ela, entrando em uma sala, Rony a acompanhou, sem saber o porque.  
- Ah. – disse ele. Eles entraram em uma sala confortável, tinha uma única lareira, um pufe, um sofá grande, uma cama de dossel, e uma sacada, que agora estava fechada. – Que lugar é este?  
- Ah... é meu esconderijo. – disse ela, Rony a olhou atentamente. – Ou é como prefiro chamar. Venho aqui algumas vezes. As vezes pra pensar. As vezes só por que eu quero, mas na maioria das vezes é por que me sinto meio sozinha. – disse ela.  
- Eu... não sei o que dizer. – Rony foi sincero.  
- Ninguém nunca tem... mas as vezes o silêncio é melhor que as palavras para descrever um sentimento. – disse ela, colocando uma mesinha próxima ao sofá. – Sente-se. – convidou ela. Rony se sentou no sofá, enquanto ela se sentava no pufe. – Sabe... você é a primeira pessoa que vem aqui. – disse ela.  
- Ah... que bom. – disse ele. Aquele lugar passava uma tranqüilidade para Rony. A vontade dele era de ficar ali, vendo o fogo crepitar.

-------------------------------------------

Gina subia as escadas para seu dormitório, bocejando. Ela nem tinha reparado como estava cansada. Quando ela deitou na cama, já com o pijama e confortável, a imagem de Draco veio em sua. Ela deu um suspiro lento. "Por que você não sai da minha cabeça?" pensou Gina. Ela sempre odiara Draco. Não havia razão para ela agora ficar reparando como o nariz dele era bonito. Talvez era como sua mãe lhe dissera uma vez. "A linha entre o ódio e o amor é fina demais. Tem que se ter cuidado para não ultrapassar o amor e virar ódio, e cuidado maior ainda para não se ultrapassar as barreiras e transformar ódio em amor" Gina sacudiu a cabeça. Não... ela não sentia completamente nada por aquele frio, calculista e ainda por cima um Malfoy. Gina virou de lado e adormeceu, com um cheiro leve de pimenta no ar.


End file.
